prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PLLfan
Hi all. I'm a big fan of Pretty Little Liars and enjoy keeping the wiki accurate and organized. I can't wait 'til this hiatus is over! PLLfan 13:34, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hi PLLfan, welcome to Pretty Little Liars Wiki! Thank you for editing and Contributing to the User:PLLfan page. We are happy to have you here in our community. Hope you stay active and make more Improvements. There is much to do around the wiki. :*One of the fun things is posting your own Blogs :*Voting is fun so why not give one for your Favorite Characters :*You can also visit the pages to see what has been going around the wiki. :*You can also meet the community and have discussions on our Forum :*Lastly you can start editing more pages. For starters try the list for a full view of newly made pages fresh for you to edit. If you need any help then please visit one of the following. :*'Questions about how? what? and where?' you can ask help in the . you can also leave a message on my talk page. :*'Need help on something?' you can visit . You can also find a full list of help pages in . Need any more help then please just leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- D-Master94 (Talk) 18:24, 4 August 2011 Don't forget to sign your post with your signature using the following code ~~~~ so we would know who posted. Thank you and Have fun Editing. Pilot I unlocked the page for you. Re: I only added the picture because I want more badges. :p And about Jenna, I'll remove it. -D-Master94 Quotation Marks Hey, I just want to bring to your attention the fact that there are quotation marks on every supporting and main quote in the episode and character pages. You can't change a few pages and thereby make the format inconsistent with the other pages. Unless you wan't to change them all, but I don't see how that would be helpful. Nickimiz 08:44, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Quotations I don't think there's a point, but if you're that dedicated, far be it for me to stop you. You might also want to mention it on the forum first, so that in the future, users will know to consistently use this format. Happy Editing. Nickimiz 18:00, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Removing Categories Good question; it actually changed when we switched over to the new (and better) editting system. You should see a list of categories when you hit edit and go to the edit page. When you scroll over each category, you should see a trash can icon next to the category name...that should do it. (It used to be that you just click the "x" on the category box.) Best, Nickimiz 23:52, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: I don't know, I always use < br >. -D-Master94 Re: Clue Weapons Yeah, I rewatched it. the knife isn't even like a kitchen knife. its an old school knife with a sheath. the details have also been in the synopsis section. creepy, huh? i mentioned in the notes section of "blind dates" that i think that the revolver she places near ian is the missing clue piece - the "real" murder weapon.Nickimiz 04:46, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: It's already under recent blog posts. -D-Master94 I don't know. -D-Master94 Re: Save the Dates I know what your theory is about the chronology, but the invitations did have the date printed on the them, and Ashley said, "You're getting married in 6 weeks." So, it's factual, not to mention that I. Marlene King has said that midseason 2 leaves off sometime around thanksgiving, which I know you think doesn't add up, but she does. As for the wedding in the church, Emily knew that the GPS was wrong b/c she already knew the way to the church, and the set is certainly the same. But, it's possible they were travelling further. Still, they got back to Rosewood in a short amount of time if they did, so no one was booking plane tickets to Caracao as far as the Marins were concerned. Also, the church looked like there were 50 people in attendance, but either way. Re:: There's not a big age difference between 24 and 26, but it is inconsistent. Nickimiz 01:08, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Re::: Tom's Wedding Hey, I just thought of something: Tom's rehearsal dinner must have been in Rosewood (or near Rosewood), or else Regina Marin wouldn't have stayed over Ashley's place in order to attend....Judging by her accent and choice of expressions, she must live somewhere in the south. :) Nickimiz 06:06, October 11, 2011 (UTC) RE:::: Wow, I didn't even notice that last bit. Which is funny, because I. Marlene King wanted people to freezecap Emily's GPS when she arrived at the karaoke bar, and I have no idea what that was supposed to do. I couldn't see the directions. She wanted to reward close watchers, but all it does is make more questions, it seems. Pilot Heey I locked the Pilot episode, if you want to edit something there, then give me a sign. -D-Master94 I thought that the pictures show if they're read aloud or not. -D-Master94 Re: Season 1 I unlocked the page for you. -D-Master94 Re: Re: Season 1 I did it. -D-Master94 Aria Great job on adding the images on the Aria page, I was wondering if you could also do it to the other main characters. -D-Master94 Re: contributions Sorry I've no control over that, It also happened to me. I don't get sometimes the contributions. -D-Master94 Re: Emily's GPS Cool; very observant.Nickimiz 00:24, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Admin I'm trying to find a way to make you admin, but I don't have the rights to make you that. -D-Master94 I'm requested to have bureaucrat rights so I can make you an admin. -D-Master94 Admin rights I gave you and Nickimiz admin rights, because you two are the users who edit the most and I could use all of the help. -D-Master94 Re: Admin Rights You're welcome. This is my Valentine's day gift for you and Nickimiz, but there a request. I won't be editing that much, but I would still like to do the images of episodes in the episodes, the main and season pages. You can worry about the other stuff. -D-Master94 WHAT DOES IT MEAN BY PAGE BLOCKED? you know, i saw a user page which said "BLOCKED" in its headline. What does it mean by that? Debopama 05:23, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Badges Hi... i just wanted to know...how can you get the Forum Newbie and First post badges??? Hemu21295 12:30, February 26, 2012 (UTC)Hema 'Complaint regarding a page' Hey someone has edited the synopsis of the episode 'If the dolls could talk' page and added some misleading informations. I guess its some Vampire Diaries fan. I don't know the real synopses so I couldn't edit it. Would you please check it out and change it into the right one. Thank you. Bluangel 18:10, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Suggestion Hey I would like to make a suggestion regarding the pages of the upcoming episodes. If you lock those pages for wikia contributors who do not have an account I guess no random person will be able to edit it and add irrelavent informations. Once the episode is aired you could unlock it so others can add the summary. Thank you :) Bluangel 06:51, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Suggestion I think it's a good idea, you can do it. By the way, you're now an admin if you think something it's a good idea, you can do it. You don't have to ask. -D-Master94 Admin Request :) I am interested in becoming an Admin. I am a great editor, and I am a HUGE Pretty Little Liar's fan. I pay a lot of attention to detail, and I am good with spelling and grammer which is just what this Wiki needs, someone to clean it up. I would be very active, coming on almost every day, and I have already made MANY positive changes and additions to this wiki, to the benefit of the Pretty Little Liars community. I believe that with my help we can truly make this the ULTIMATE source of Pretty Little Liars information, for fans to come to whenever they want to look something up, or research. If you need anymore info or anything feel free to ask :) Hope you will consider it. :) M (talk) 20:33, March 9, 2012 (UTC) P.S. I also LOVE Jaria :) I think you do a great job. Dry63 22:36, March 9, 2012 Screenshots Hey, where do you get the images that you put in Aria's page? -D-Master94 Hey ^_^ I'm not sure if it is from an interview or not prettty sure it is but i jus found the image and thought it was hilarious.Decem13er 03:03, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Photos http://semania.tv/news/view/3375/ -D-Master94 Vandalism I worked very hard to edit the The "A team" page, and others are coming in and completely vandalising it, deleting everything, and udoing my edits. Please help! M (Talk) ( ) 22:28, March 20, 2012 (UTC) No one's vandalising. In fact, you're the one creating pages on your own theories. There is only one A: Mona. Marlene King stated just last night on twitter that everything A did was completely Mona except for TWO THINGS which she did on the orders of the person in the red jacket. Pay attention and stop coming up with your own ideas and being a child. FANaticyeah 22:30, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Titles Thanks! I saw it on the Smallville page and really liked the idea, considering most of the PLL ones are either literary or pop culture references. Haven't been on for a while - missed this! Guess I wanted to digest all of season 2 before I started editting. What did you think of the finale? i am glad mona was a, but it was way too dense. i preferred the midseason finale and the halloween episode. i expected a better, less over-the-top finale. the pace was too fast. overall i was disappointed, but it can be redeemed if they explain how a was operating all those times now that mona is a series regular (psyched bout that btw!) Nickimiz 23:14, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Categories I feel that since the NAT Club has apage of its own now, I think we can get rid of the Catagory NAT Club. Also I think we also need to condense the catagories by getting rid of the most useless to the most important. Ex. of not important: *Fathers *Mothers *Parents *NAT Club *Stalkers *Hackers *Brothers *Sisters *LGBT Characters *Males *Females Ex. or Important: *Antagonist *Deceased Characters *Minor Characters *Characters *Suspects for Killing Allison *Suspects of being A *Supporting Characters It's just a rough detail but that's what I think. Please think about it and give me your input. Dry63 March 20, 2012 21: 01 cabin I deleted "cabin" page. its clear to me it was created for vandalism and just to get badges. I posted on hemu21295's talk page. just wanted to make sure you agreed. Nickimiz 19:29, March 21, 2012 (UTC) re:categories Thanks for understanding. I was also wondering if you and some other smight want to help me get rid of the useless catagories. I can do it, but I really don't want to do this all by myself. Dry63 March 21, 2012 16:59 PM Hey, I had a question about two badges. How do you earn the first post and the fourm newbie badge. It says make a post/edit on the fourms talk thing and i added one and edited one but i never earned the badge. Just wondering if i did something wrong or im missing something. Thanks for your help! Wolverine1717 (talk) 19:39, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, ok so i guess i cant get those but i have another question. You have alot of those "Lucky edits" badges for doing a 1,000th edit, it there a way to find out how many have been made so i can try for that or have you just benn REALLY lucky? Just wondering, thanks for your help! Wolverine1717 (talk) 14:57, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks anyway! Wolverine1717 (talk) 15:10, March 23, 2012 (UTC)